


you laugh in flowers

by noair (eatthatup)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/noair
Summary: Now, Juyeon is very in touch with his feelings. So he knows that he's irremediably in love with his roommate. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't, and Juyeon is so used to them being most of the time together it doesn't affect him anymore.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	you laugh in flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back again with another fic that this time is a commission!!! thank you so much to the person who commissioned me <3 i really hope you enjoy this short piece!
> 
> [this is my tw and commissions info!!](https://twitter.com/ten__wv/status/1241880594625200128?s=21)

Juyeon has a problem.

Jaehyun laughs too loud.

And no, it sadly isn't annoying at all, but makes Juyeon’s stomach fill with what he’d call butterflies and Jaehyun would say it's a stomachache. Because he's a jokester, and most of the times he hides behind that facet of his to avoid confronting any feelings.

Now, Juyeon is very in touch with his feelings. So he knows that he's irremediably in love with his roommate. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't, and Juyeon is so used to them being most of the time together it doesn't affect him anymore. Whenever Jaehyun touches him, as they watch movies together in bed and their bodies are in contact. Whenever he smiles and his eyes crinkle. Juyeon gave up already.

But the way Jaehyun laughs is his weakness, how he throws his head back, loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. His laughter is what reminds Juyeon of his feelings, for some reason. He thinks it could make flowers grow.

“Do you want coffee?” Jaehyun asks. He's wearing a scarf and a coat, ready to go outside.

“Yeah.”

“The usual?”

“Yes.”

Juyeon also has no idea why Jaehyun is always nice to him, doesn’t mock him or plays pranks on him. Watching his group of friends is watching a complete different Jaehyun, so it’s a bit weird to be in a personal shared space with him, in which he knows his favorite kind of coffee, his schedule, his habits and dislikes. 

He doesn’t question it anymore, for his own sanity. 

-

Finals are due soon, so of course, stress is what consumes them. 

Words are not needed, simply silence and Jaehyun going out for coffee three times in a single day. Still, Juyeon feels the urge to talk. 

“Why are you always nice to me?” He questions, out of nowhere. Jaehyun stares at him for a moment.

“What?”

“I mean, you usually joke around a lot, but you aren’t  _ mean _ ,” Juyeon explains. 

“Of course I won’t be mean to you,” it’s vague, the way he words it. Juyeon looks away and focuses on his own papers. 

“Okay, sorry,” he mumbles, “I was just… thinking.”

“Don’t worry,” Jaehyun says. His voice sounds different. 

-

Something changes, Juyeon doesn’t know exactly what, or when, but there’s a point in which Jaehyun starts to smile more at him, begins to be nicer, as if it’s possible, and doesn’t miss any opportunity to compliment him.

“You’ve been to the gym lately?” He asks.

Juyeon shakes his head. “Haven’t had the time.”

“Well, you look nice,” Jaehyun looks him up and down. It sends a shiver down Juyeon’s spine. 

“Thank you, dude,” he replies. Jaehyun frowns.

“ _ Dude _ ?”

“Sorry, I panicked,” Juyeon smiles, lopsided. 

In that moment, Jaehyun’s face softens, his eyes glisten. He stares, for at least a few seconds, intensely at Juyeon, and then diverts his gaze.

“Y’know,” Jaehyun begins, eyes on his book, “you have a nice smile.”

Juyeon’s stomach drops. He feels it all burst into fire.

“T-thank you,” he stutters. God, he’s pathetic. “You do too.”

So Jaehyun smiles back at him, and it’s in that moment that Juyeon has to physically stop and breathe. 

He doesn’t know what makes him more nervous, finals or Jaehyun’s presence. 

-

It’s unexpected

Or at least, Juyeon should’ve seen it coming. Jaehyun doesn’t stop being nice to him, more than learning his favorite coffee or favorite movie, he helps him study and massages his shoulders when stressed. 

That’s not the Jaehyun he used to know. And it’s driving him insane. 

Under the moonlight, Jaehyun’s face is perfectly contoured, in a way that makes Juyeon’s heart beat faster. He’s perfectly symmetrical, and his mouth is alluring enough to have Juyeon daydreaming about it. 

They are lying each one on their respective beds. But Juyeon can tell Jaehyun hasn’t fell asleep yet, so he begins talking.

“Have you ever been in love?”

He thinks he can hear Jaehyun gulp.

“I’ve been in love, yeah,” he replies after a second, “and you?”

“I am,” Juyeon says. It’s more of a confession than anything. But Jaehyun doesn’t have to know. 

“You are? Like, currently?”

“I, well, yes,” he mutters. 

“Oh, that’s —great.”

He doesn’t know how great it can be. 

-

It all changes when Jaehyun starts ignoring him.

Going from constantly doting on him, helping him out and complimenting him, to being cold and distant, it’s a big change. And Juyeon is suffering from it, tremendously. 

When Jaehyun goes out and comes back with coffee only for himself is the one that hurts the most, because he was so used to it, that having it ripped out of him is an open wound. This time, Juyeon doesn’t stay quiet. 

“What is wrong with you?”

“With me?” He asks, eyes wide. 

“Yes, you’re acting weird, and cold and—I don’t know,” Juyeon sighs and walks towards the door. 

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” That makes him stop dead in his tracks. 

“Hurt me?”

“You wouldn’t understand—”

“You’re hurting me right now!”

Then, Jaehyun seems to explode. He seems to reach his boiling point, and pours out words maybe he will later regret. Juyeon hopes not. 

“I’m in love with you, dumbass,” he nearly shouts. 

Juyeon freezes. His heart falls to the ground, to his hands, he exposes it for Jaehyun to take it. He attempts to breathe and fails. It’s not the confession he was expecting. 

“What?”

“I know you love someone else—”

“I don’t.”

Jaehyun frowns. “But you told me you were in love, like, right now.”

“Yes,” Juyeon confirms, “and I wonder who it is.”

Of course Jaehyun doesn’t realize, so all Juyeon can do is walk towards him and stand close, breaths mingling. He’s not brave, not daring, but right in that moment there’s a pull that’s pushing him forward and finally kissing Jaehyun, after dreaming of it so much. 

“What?”

“I like you.”

“What?”

Juyeon laughs. That’s the Jaehyun he loves and missed so much. 

“I like your laugh,” Jaehyun confesses, sheepishly. 

Well, he guesses they both have something in common. 

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my tw and commissions info!!](https://twitter.com/ten__wv/status/1241880594625200128?s=21)


End file.
